


Ghosts and Spirits

by thornclaw



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornclaw/pseuds/thornclaw
Summary: I haven't written anything in like months, so I thought I'd bang something out, even if I didn't like it. I always feel like In Hushed Whispers would have been a pretty traumatic experience, one of the first for the Inquisitor. So here's a little something.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 8





	Ghosts and Spirits

Lark’s leg twitched as she watched Leliana, Solas, and Bull melt into the shadows outside of Redcliffe castle; her heart screamed at her to fight with them, to not let them kill themselves for her.

“Lark, stay with me.” Dorian’s voice was taut with focus as magic swirled around him. “If you move, you’ll never return!”

“Dorian, they’ll be slaughtered!” She was shouting over the howls that echoed in the lifeless hall.

“And they’ll come back, if you trust me.”

A screech ripped through the air, ending as abruptly as it began. Leliana. Lark squeezed her eyes shut and tried to smother the guilt that threatened to overwhelm her. _I feel like I’m being torn in two!_

“Dorian, are you almost—”

An earsplitting roar cut her words short as the doors were flung open. A terror demon slunk through the shattered doors, flinging a lithe shape across the floor; Lark gasped as Solas’ body skidded to a halt, his legs splayed out on the cold stone. The terror demon hissed as it turned towards her, flexing its skeletal claws.

Dorian muttered under his breath, “Soon, soon…”

The light began to blaze, seeming to swallow everything around it. Lark stood against his back and held her shield aloft, guarding Dorian as he started to tremble with effort. “If I don’t make it back, tell Leliana what happened. Tell her I’m sorry.”

The terror demon threw its head back and let out a grating cry, and Lark gritted her teeth; she brandished her sword and glared at the creature as it crouched as if to lunge towards them. “If you’re going to kill me, you better fucking earn it.”

As she tensed, a blade swung through the air and cleaved through the demon. As it dissipated into sickly green mist, a broad shape laughed; even scarred by red lyrium, the sound was a respite in the horror, a lone familiarity in the murk.

Lark grinned at Bull, relaxing her shield arm as Dorian gave a small noise of satisfaction. Bull hefted his axe onto his shoulder and winked; the dull red glow of his skin was almost spectral. Lark held out her hand for him, then pulled back.

_You aren’t him._

The man grimaced as he watched her back away from him, but his eye was sure. Lark watched, her heart twisting, as he whirled around, his strong arms swinging the brutal axe through a rage demon.

“It’s ready, Lark!” Dorian cut through her stunned trance, grabbing her elbow as the light erupted around the amulet.

Time slowed again, and all sound was sapped from the air with a snap.

Lark didn’t hear the snarls of the pride demon that burst into the chamber, dwarfing the Qunari that stood guard between them.

She didn’t hear its howl as it as threw its head back, its hard chest puffed.

She didn’t hear the wind slicing as its claws slashed through the air, the howl of agony as they met their mark.

As the world narrowed around her, Lark prayed to the Maker that Dorian was right.  
*  
The moon still hung high in the air as they rowed back to Redcliffe village, the castle looming behind them. It seemed blissfully unaware of its luck, to be clean of the red lyrium that could have plagued it.

_Andraste’s asshole, I’ve gotten to the point of envy for a building._

Leliana had insisted on sharing the small boat with Lark and Dorian, endlessly peppering them with questions. Lark trailed her fingers in the water, her mind still blank with confusion. She flicked the drops off her gauntlet and watched the ripples, trying to calm her spinning head.

“Once more, you said there was red lyrium everywhere, and that this Elder One summoned an army of demons?”

“Yes, now stop making me fucking say it!” Lark winced as her voice rose angrily, a flare of guilt burning her cheeks. She couldn’t bring herself to tell Leliana she’d watched her die; the further from her mind the nightmare was, the better.

Leliana’s mouth dropped open, blinking away her brief shock, “Of course, I apologize. This must be…strange for you. I did not mean to pry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just still trying to make sense of everything. All I know is I need a fucking drink.”

Dorian laughed, sitting ramrod straight in the rickety boat. “And here I thought the night might be ruined! Though I hardly think I should find a good red in this, ah, charming place.”

The boatmen gave them nervous smiles as they stepped onto the docks. Lark wondered if they were grateful—or if they thought the Inquisition was just another enemy force besieging Redcliffe.

A heavy hand clapped her on the shoulder, and Lark stumbled; she looked up at Bull, his easy grin soothing her frayed nerves. “Good shit, boss. Not too crazy about that deal you struck with the mages, but damn if taking down that Vint didn’t feel fucking great.”

“Yeah, it was super.”

“You alright?”

“Just thinking.”

“Careful you don’t hurt yourself.”

Lark snorted and elbowed him in the ribs. “Thanks, dick. Come on, let’s just get a drink.”  
*  
The candlelight blurred around Lark as she tossed back another shot of whisky and shuddered; Leliana, Dorian, and Solas had retired hours ago, and she sat across the table from Bull, who eyed her curiously.

“Did you forget who I am, boss?”

Lark stared at him, her mind and the room spinning. “Is this a riddle? Because I’m barely hanging onto my seat here, Bull.”

“You lied to Red—something else happened back there. You don’t have to tell me what went down in that future you saw, but my salary is coming out of the Inquisition funds going towards your tab. So, if you could work this out in only a couple more drinks, the boys would appreciate it.” He winked at her, and her heart froze as the shadows of the tavern suddenly threatened to swallow him.

_He’s real, he has to be real._

Lark nearly launched herself across the table, taking his face in her hands. She studied his face, the liquor numbing her fingers so she could barely feel his scars under her fingerpads. Tears welled in her eyes, and her face grew hot with embarrassment.

Bull grabbed her wrists gently, “Maybe it’s time you get some rest. Come on.”

“You died, Bull,” Lark whispered as he led her up the stairs, “you all died to send me back, and I let you.”

“No shit. You’re closing the Breach. You think we stick around just ‘cause we like you?”

“Maker, don’t kick me while I’m down.”

He laughed as he opened the door, Lark’s head lolling against his arm. “You know what I mean. Like it or not, everyone of us would give our lives to save the world, and you’re the one who’ll save it.”

“I don’t want that.” Lark said plaintively as she fell onto the bed.

“Too late for that, boss, you got it.” Bull walked out of the room, hesitating as he closed the door. “We’re all here, Lark. Future or not, we’re with you.”  
He closed the door and Lark flopped back onto the hard pillow; she stared at the door where Bull had been.

“You saved me.” She spoke out loud to the empty room, unsure if the stirring in her chest was the drink or something else.


End file.
